Vamos à Praia
by Talita Sagittarius
Summary: Os cavaleiros querem ir à praia, mas Saori faz de tudo para impedi-los. Muitas coisas acontecem, como festas, passeios... enfim, a fic num tem um rumo certo.
1. A Reunião

**Vamos à Praia**

**Cap. 01 – A Reunião **

Templo de Atena

Toc toc toc – Alguém batia na porta.

Saori – Entra.

Lúcifer – Viemos destruir a Terra.

Poseidon – É.

Éris – Isso mesmo.

Abel – Pois é.

Ares – Vamos sim.

Hades - ...

Saori – Sei. Como você ta Hades?

Hades – Eu já to bem. Recuperei meus poderes.

Lúcifer – Faz seis meses que você e seus capangas derrotaram Hades e desde então ta tudo parado tanto aqui quanto no Olímpo. E viemos destruir isso aqui pra animar um pouco as coisas.

Saori – Ta. E eu com isso?

Hades – Er... E... Eu to com raiva.

Éris – É mesmo. Foi sacanagem sua tirar todos os cavaleiros do inferno.

Saori – Eu ressuscitei eles só pra fazer raiva em você mesmo, Hades.

Hades – Vagabunda!

Poseidon – Mas como Lúcifer ia dizendo, nos viemos acabar com isso tudo aqui. Chame seus cavaleiros para nos impedir.

Saori – Eu não.

Ares – É mesmo... Quando a gente subiu e passou pelas casas, ninguém apareceu pra nos deter.

Saori – Eles devem ta dormindo.

Abel – Ah essa hora?

Saori – É. O que mais tem pra fazer, né?

Lúcifer – Você não vai tentar nos impedir? Vai deixar a gente destruir a Terra?

Saori – Vai em frente. Talvez no outro mundo tenha alguma coisa interessante pra gente fazer.

Éris – Ah! Mas assim num tem graça! A gente quer luta e diversão.

Saori – Eu num to nem aí, mas... Espera um pouco...

Saori pega o telefone e faz uma ligação.

Saori – Quero falar com o Seiya.

Hyoga – Vou chamar. Seiya! Ô Seiya! Telefone para você. É a Saori.

Hades – Ela ta falando com o Pégaso. Eu matei ele, mas ele também me matou.

Abel – Eu sei quem é Pégaso.

Lúcifer – Também tive o desprazer de conhecer.

Ares – Nem me fale.

Éris – Ele me meteu uma flechada na cabeça.

Poseidon – Ele também me acertou uma flecha na cabeça.

Hyoga – Saori... Ele ta com preguiça de levantar do sofá pra atender o telefone.

Saori – Então leve até ele.

Hyoga – É telefone com fio. Num chega lá.

Saori – Então eu falo com você mesmo. É que Lúcifer, Hades e os outros deuses, vieram destruir a Terra e eu num vou lutar não. Você quer?

Hyoga – Num quero não. O Shun ta aqui perto. Quer falar com ele?

Saori – Pode ser.

Shun – Alô!

Saori – Oi Shun! Espera só um minuto.

Saori passa o telefone pra Hades.

Saori – Fala com ele.

Hades – Oi Shun. Aqui é Hades.

Shun – Ah. Eu sei.

Hades – Tipo... Que tal ter a chance de me matar e assim você se vinga da vez que eu possui você?

Shun – Quero não. Eu sou mais forte que você mesmo...

Hades – O que? Eu sou muito mais poderoso. Você num conseguiu encostar um dedo em mim.

Shun – Se você fosse poderoso, você teria conseguido controlar meu corpo.

Hades – Ora, seu infeliz. Eu te desafio.

Shun – Tenho compaixão pelos fracos.

Hades – Miserável!

Ares – Deixa eu falar com ele.

Hades entrega o telefone pra Ares.

Ares – E acha que é mais forte que eu?

Shun – Lógico. Eu já te derrotei.

Ares – Quando?

Shun – Na batalha das 12 casas eu venci você na casa de Gêmeos.

Ares – Não... Não... Aquilo foi só... Eu deixei você passar. Se for mais forte que eu, tente me derrotar dessa vez.

Poseidon – Eu convenço ele. Ele só derrotou alguns marinas meus, mas não eu.

Ares passa o telefone pra Poseidon.

Poseidon – Você nunca me derrotou.

Shun – Quantos tem aí? Eu vou ter que falar com todos? E eu num te derrotei, mas derrotei o seu melhor marina, aquele que está sempre com você. O Sorento.

Poseidon – Ora, seu...

Lúcifer – Me da o telefone.

Hyoga – Shun! Começou Power Rangers.

Lúcifer pega o telefone, mas Shun já havia desligado.

Saori – Parece que ninguém quer lutar.

Éris – Vamos embora. Num tem graça destruir o planeta sem lutar.

Abel – Vamos.

Hades – Só uma coisa... Sabe o que atraiu a gente pra esse planeta?

Saori – A falta de opção?

Abel – Não. É a ganância, o ódio e a inveja. E isso é também em grande parte no santuário. Cavaleiros matam uns aos outros. Isso é um crime imperdoável, quando se luta junto com deuses, e eles lutam com você, que pode ser qualquer porcaria, mas é uma Deusa.

Lúcifer e os deuses vão embora e deixam Atena muito pensativa. Mas alguém entra no templo.

Aioros – Eu vi!

Saori – Viu o que?

Aioros – Vi você hoje de manhã.

Saori – E o que tem isso?

Aioros – Eu vi você lá se divertindo a valer.

Saori – Aaahh... Sei... E daí?

Aioros – Porque você num cedeu pra mim?

Saori – Porque não! Que coisa!

Aioros – Pro Tatsumi você liberou.

Saori – Mas ele é o mordomo.

Aioros – Eu sou melhor que ele. Sou um cavaleiro.

Saori – Quer saber? Você não viu nada e eu não sei do que você está falando.

Aioros – Sabe sim! E eu fiquei tanto tempo morto... Tenho minhas necessidades... Libera pra mim?

Saori – Não.

Aioros – Eu vi você liberando pro Tatsumi, então porque pra mim não? Eu salvei você quando era bebê...

Saori – Não e não! Nem sei do que você está falando.

Aioros – Sua falsa! Então você vai ceder a força. Tire a roupa.

Saori – Quê? Eu não!

Aioros – Tire a roupa agora mesmo.

Saori – Pare com isso. Num vou tirar nada.

Aioros – Tire. Eu sei que por baixo desse seu vestido encardido você ta de biquíni e aí eu posso provar que você tava na praia e não chamou ninguém. Só o Tatsumi.

Saori – Lógico! Se eu to na praia ele tem que ta também. É meu guarda costas...

Aioros – Eu vi você lá. Na praia inteira só tinha você, o Tatsumi, o sorveteiro, o vendedor de água de côco e o vendedor de milho. Todos a sua disposição.

Saori – A praia é minha porque eu comprei, ta? E aquela praia é perigosa. Só vou de 8 ás 10 da manhã, porque depois a maré sobe e lá também tem aquelas criaturas perigosas, então eu só vou pra me bronzear.

Aioros - E volta mais branca que antes Aquela praia é cheia de tubarões, e é a praia do santuário. Você num comprou nada.

Saori – Eu tenho provas que comprei.

Aioros – Quem te vendeu?

Saori – O Saga.

Aioros – A praia num é dele!

Saori – Mas... Ele era o grande mestre e... Eu disse que se ele me desse a praia, eu ressuscitava ele.

Aioros – Ta explicado. Mas você vai liberar a praia pra gente, né?

Saori – Não!

Aioros – Não? Então ta.

Aioros pega o microfone e começa a gritar.

Aioros – ATENÇÃO! ATENÇÃO! TODOS ESTÃO CONVIDADOS A IREM...

Saori desliga o microfone.

Saori – Ta bom, ta bom... Eu deixo vocês irem na praia amanhã. Mas não diga nada ainda e avise-os que quero todos pra uma reunião aqui no meu templo, hoje ás 20:00 hs.

Aioros – Reunião? Com você? Mas que droga! Bom... Tudo bem então. Fazer o que, né? Eu desperdicei a única chance que tive de te matar...

Saori – Como é que é?

Afrodite – Estamos convidado a quê? Termine de dar o recado.

Aioros – Ah é!

Aioros liga o microfone.

Aioros – COMO EU IA DIZENDO, TODOS ESTÃO CONVIDADOS A VIREM NO TEMPLO DE ATENA ÁS 20 HORAS PRA UMA REUNIÃO CHATA E...

Saori desliga o microfone.

Afrodite – É isso? Ah, eu num vou vim não.

Saori – Ah, te garanto que vai.

Afrodite – Eu... Grrrrr... ta. Eu venho. Merda de Deusa!

Ás 20:00 hs, os cavaleiros já estavam no templo de Atena. Todos muito desanimados, pois detestavam as reuniões com a deusa.

Saori – Vou fazer a chamada pra ver se estão todos aqui. Prestem atenção.

Kanon – Coisa ridícula.

Saori – É ridícula, mas se eu num fizer isso, ninguém vem.

Shaka - Obviamente

Saori – Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki...

Shiryu – O Ikki num veio.

Saori – Ah não? Vou anotar isso aqui.

Shun – Fofoqueiro! Agora meu irmão vai passar fome, porque essa... Essa chata aí num vai dar a cesta básica do mês pra ele.

Shiryu – Ah Shun, que culpa eu tenho? Eu venho aqui e sacrifico meus ouvidos e ele fica em casa no bem bom e recebe o mesmo que nós? Assim num dá!

Saori – PAREM COM ISSO! É por causa de coisas assim que estou fazendo essa reunião.

Shun e Shiryu - ...

Saori – Jabú, Natchi, Genki, Ban, aquele outro de bronze que num sei o nome, Marin, Shina, June…

Shiryu – A June num veio.

Shun – CALE ESSA BOCA!

Shiryu – Vai mandar em outro. Eu num vou deixar os outros levarem crédito nas minhas costas não.

Mascara da Morte – Onde será que a June e o Ikki estão? E o que será que eles estão fazendo? Devem estar juntos...

Shun – Claro! O Ikki deve ta dizendo pra June o caminho do templo de Atena.

Mascara da morte – Hahahaha... Existe cavaleiro que num sabe o caminho do santuário? Como você é ingênuo...

Aioros – Pô gente, cala a boca. Quanto mais rápido ela falar, mas rápido a gente vai embora.

Saori – CONTINUANDO... Spartam, Jamian, Tremi, Misty, Dócrates...

Saori disse os outros cavaleiros de prata.

Saori – Mú, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Mascara da morte, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko...

Shun – Num veio.

Shiryu – E fala de mim, né? Você é pior porque é vingativo.

Shun – Mas você num ia dizer que ele num veio, porque ele é seu mestre.

Shiryu – Num ia mesmo não.

Saori – PAREM!

Dohko – Desculpe pelo atraso, Saori.

Shiryu – Ele veio. Mas num vejo nem o Ikki nem a June aqui.

Shun – Antes tarde do que nunca. Daqui a pouco eles chegam.

Saori – Miro, Aioros, Shura, Camus...

Shiryu e Shun – Num veio.

Saori – Como não? Ele mora aqui no santuário!

Miro – Eu o vi e ele disse que vinha.

Saori – E eu vi ele aqui hoje. Miro, vá na casa dele ver se ele ta lá.

Miro – Ta eu vou. E... Eu preciso voltar ou posso ir direto pra minha casa?

Saori – Volte. Hoje ainda. Em 5 minutos no máximo. Bom... Vou começar a reunião...

Afrodite – Você não disse meu nome.

Saori – Mas é que eu já te vi. É impossível não vê-lo já que está na minha frente. Bem... Eu chamei vocês aqui, porque...

June – To atrasada?

Saori – Você chegou cedo... Pra reunião de amanhã.

Seiya – Vai ter reunião amanhã?

Aioria – Ah! Num brinca não. PQP! Que encheção de saco!

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oiee!

Pra quem já leu a muito tempo no Webfanfics, essa fic é a antiga "A Saori é doida" porém mudei o título por um que tem mais haver.

Não se esqueça de comentar! Preciso saber se está ou não gostando da fic!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Talita Sagittarius e Pom Pom de Apus


	2. O Que Pensas de Mim?

**N.A.** Quando a fala estiver entre é porque o personagem está pensando, e quando tiver () depois do nome, é porque está sussurrando.

**Cap. 02 – O que pensas de mim?**

Saori – CALEM–SE! Se tiver reunião amanhã ou não, num interessa. Quero que prestem atenção agora em mim.

Afrodite – Então fala.

Saori – Eu chamei vocês aqui...

Mú – Isso nós já sabemos.

Aioria – Verdade. Tem alguém aqui que num sabe...

Saori – Deixa eu continuar?

Mú – Pode continuar, mas num diga coisas que já sabemos, ta bem?

Aioros – É. Assim economiza tempo.

Saori – Chamei vocês porque...

Camus – Quer falar comigo Saori?

Hyoga – Mestre querido!

Saori – Lógico! Você num ouviu quando Aioros anunciou no microfone?

Camus – Bem... Eu... pensei que isso num incluía a mim.

Saori – Como não? Ele disse que era pra todos os cavaleiros do zodíaco.

Camus – Ah é?

Saori – É!

Camus – Ah!

Saori – Sente–se que vou começar a reunião.

Seiya – De novo?

Saori – Sim, Seiya,vou começar de novo.

Mascara da Morte – Então fala logo.

Saori – Hoje veio aqui no templo, todos os deuses que já enfrentamos e eles...

Shun – E eles ligaram lá pra casa pra falar comigo pelo telefone.

Hyoga – Ah sim! Isso é verdade.

Saori – Eu sei, mas como eu ia dizendo, os deuses vieram aqui no templo...

Mú – Isso você já disse.

Aioria – Sim. Já falou. Alguém aqui não tinha escutado a Saori falar...

Aioros – Saori... não fique repetindo as coisas.

Saori – Então não me interrompam.

Shun – Mas o que eu disse ninguém sabia.

Aldebaran – Sim, e é interessante. Os deuses ligaram pra casa do Shun. Isso é suspeito.

Saori – E COMO EU IA DIZENDO... Eles vieram aqui porque queriam destruir a Terra e porque...

Mú – Obviamente!

Saga – Claro! Se eles vieram aqui, com certeza que foi pra lutar.

Saori – PORQUE... eles não tinham nada pra fazer no Olimpo e...

Shura – Agora isso aqui virou parque de diversões, é? Num tem nada pra fazer, então vem destruir a Terra... tsc tsc..

Saori – Peço que enquanto eu estiver falando, não façam comentários. Assim a reunião termina mais rápido.

Mú – Então não fica repetindo as coisas.

Saori – Mas como ninguém queria lutar com eles, os deuses acharam que não teria graça nenhuma destruir o planeta sem luta e foram embora.

Mú – Isso nós já sabemos.

Aioria – Sim. Já sabemos que eles foram embora.

Aioros – Isso é óbvio, né Saori? Se eles num tivessem ido embora...

Saori – NÃO INTERESSA! EU REPITO AS COISAS QUANTAS VEZES EU TIVER VONTADE!

Afrodite – Pare de cuspir em mim enquanto grita.

Os cavaleiros decidem não interromper mais, mesmo que Saori diga coisas óbvias.

Saori – Mas antes de ir embora, eles disseram que o planeta se destruirá sozinho, pois...

Ikki – Já começou a reunião? #Que bom, assim fico menos tempo#

Saori – Você está muito atrasado!

Mú () – Se ela num dissesse ninguém perceberia.

Aioria () – É que ela tem o raciocínio lento.

Aioros () – Não. Ela é burra mesmo.

Saori – Sente-se aí que vou continuar.

Seiya – Ufa! Pensei que ela fosse começar tudo de novo.

Shun – Mas você marcou falta pro Ikki.

Ikki – Isso aí! Pode desmarcar, porque eu to aqui. Se faltar um pãozinho sequer na minha cesta básica, eu levo o santuário abaixo, porque num é justo...

Saori – TA BEM! MAS QUE MERDA! JÁ DESMARQUEI. AGORA SENTA NESSA PORCARIA DE BANCO E PRESTA ATENÇÃO NO QUE EU TO FALANDO.

Ikki – Nossa... Alguém dê um calmante pra ela!

Ikki se senta.

Saori – E como eu tava dizendo, o que atraiu os deuses aqui pra Terra, foi a ganância, o ódio e outras coisas ruins...

Ikki – Como assim? Que deuses?

Saori – Depois você pega as informações com os outros cavaleiros, porque não vou repetir tudo de novo.

Ikki – Se é assim, então eu vou embora. Num tem sentido nenhum eu continuar aqui.

Saori – Você vai continuar aqui, queira você ou não. Agora vou continuar a falar.

Seiya – Infelizmente...

Saori – Cavaleiros que já mataram outros cavaleiros, mesmo que pra me proteger, cometeram um crime hediondo ao olhar de Zeus, e isso ocasionou conflitos entre os cavaleiros do zodíaco...

Ikki – Eu num to entendendo nada!

Miro – Nem eu.

Ikki – Mas ou você é muito burro, ou ela ta falando coisa com coisa, porque você ta aqui desde o início.

Miro – Ela ta falando coisa com coisa desde o começo.

Saori – A CONCLUSÃO É QUE PARA APLACAR O MAL QUE TEM SE APODERADO DO SANTUÁRIO, PRECISAMOS...

Hyoga – Credo! Como ela grita! Dói o tímpano!

Saori respira fundo e se acalma.

Saori – Precisamos...

Mu – Isso você já falou.

Saori espanca Mu com o cetro dourado.

Saori – Er.. Precisamos deixar de violência entre nós e nos confraternizarmos. Assim o santuário vai deixar de atrair coisas ruins.

Silêncio

Saori – Alguém quer fazer algum comentário?

Miro – Num entendi nada de nada.

Ikki – E eu menos.

Aioros – Eu tava entendendo, mas depois confundi tudo...

Aioria – Num sei do que você ta falando.

Seiya – Você entendeu Shiryu?

Shiryu – Eu entendi. Vou explicar: Atena disse que Zeus gosta mais dos irmãozinhos dela do que dela e agora ela ta com raiva. E pra aplacar esse ciúme que Atena sente dos outros irmãozinhos, ela chamou os deuses pra Terra pra tomar um chazinho e conversarem melhor. Num foi isso, Saori?

Saori – NÃO! SEUS INCOPETENTES! BURROS! VOCÊS NUM TEM QUE ENTENDER NADA. SÓ FAÇAM O QUE EU MANDO.

Ikki – Aí não. Eu num confio em você.

Saori – Um modo da gente se confraternizar é se...

Misty – Num quero confraternizar com ninguém.

Ikki – Eu muito menos.

Saori – Vamos fazer um amigo oculto. Assim todo mundo fica incluído e todos se confraternizam.

Spartam – E quem num quiser?

Saori – Será morto como traidor do santuário.

Mu – Desde que num me bata de novo com esse cetro... qualquer coisa eu agüento.

Kanon – Ai que lindo! Primeiro ela faz a chamada, depois amigo oculto, será que agora vamos dar as mãos e dançar cirandinha?

Saori – É uma boa idéia... Façam um círculo!

Cavaleiros – NÃO!

Kanon – Não, não. Esquece! A idéia do amigo oculto é ótima!

Saori – Que bom que gostaram! Eu já escrevi o nome de vocês. Façam fila pra vim pegar um palpelzinho.

Aioria – Agora ela manda a gente fazer fila...

Saori – O que foi? Venham buscar o papelzinho!

Aioros – Eu não. É a mesma distância daí pra aqui e daqui pra aí. Se quiser venha você.

Saori – Olha Aioros, é melhor você se comportar, ou não vou ceder pra você e pra mais ninguém.

Aioros – Ah... Hehehe... É mesmo.

Aioria – Ceder o que?

Mú – Aioros... Você... O que a Saori vai ceder pra você?

Aioros – Ah! Você nem imagina.

Mú – Eu imagino sim!

Aioros – É que ela decidiu liberar pra mim.

Todos os cavaleiros param o que estavam fazendo e prestam atenção em Aioros.

Aioria – Irmão! Você é doido? Eu nunca poderia imaginar que você... e a Saori...

Aioros – Pena que talvez seja só uma vez.

Aioria – Saori, sua oferecida! Fique longe do meu irmão! Só porque ele ta necessitado, num quer dizer que você...

Seiya – EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE PERDI PRO AIOROS!

Saori – O que é que tem, Aioria? Vocês fazem um escândalo por tão pouco!

Mu – Pouco? Saori... Eu... Credo! Quem será que foi antes?

Saga – Nossa! Eu não sabia que a Saori... Que coisa...

Kanon – Esse lugar é uma Zona. No santuário de Poseidon num tinha essas putarias não. Era tudo certinho.

Seiya – Ó MUNDO CRUEL! ELE FICA COM A ARMADURA! ELE FICA COM A SAORI... E EU? EU FICO COM NADA.

Aioros – Gente... Num é pra tanto... O que tem de mais? Vocês já sabem o que é que a Saori liberou por acaso?

Camus – Nem me fala! Seu sem vergonha! Tem menores nesse templo.

Saori – O que deu em vocês, ein? Todos já pegaram os papeizinhos?

Seiya – ELE VOLTOU DO INFERNO SÓ PRA ATAZANAR MINHA VIDA!

Shiryu – Credo Seiya! Você tem sua armadura de Pégaso. Tem a Minu! Ta reclamando de que? Você tem tudo que ele tem.

Seiya – EU TENHO TUDO QUE ELE TEM, MAS NA PIOR QUALIDADE. ENQUANTO EU TENHO UMA ARMADURA DE BRONZE, ELE TEM UMA DE OURO. EU TENHO A BABÁ DO ORFANATO E ELE TEM UMA DEUSA!

Shina – E EU, SEU IDIOTA?

Seiya – Sai pra lá! Você já liberou pro Cássius.

Shina – Porque você não quis antes!

Hyoga – Mas eu pensei que na verdade você gostasse da Minu e nem ligasse pra Saori.

Seiya – EU GOSTO MESMO É DA MINU! MAS A SAORI... DURANTE ESSE TEMPO TODO EU TO QUERENDO... bem, você sabe né? COM ELA E AGORA CHEGA ESSE DEFUNTO E VAI PRIMEIRO QUE EU.

Aioros – QUEM É DEFUNTO? É ESSA A CONSIDERAÇÃO QUE VOCÊ TEM? EU SEMPRE SALVEI TEU RABO. SEMPRE TE EMPRESTEI A ARMADURA NA HORA EM QUE MAIS PRECISAVA E VOCÊ NEM ME AGRADECEU.

Saori – Do que afinal, vocês estão falando?

Aioria – #Além de safada é burra. Tsc Tsc... #

Saga – Bem... Eles estão brigando porque... Porque você decidiu dar pro Aioros antes do Seiya.

Saori – E o Seiya queria que ele fosse primeiro?

Saga – É o que parece.

Saori se joga nos braços de Seiya.

Saori – Seiya querido! Eu num sabia que você me amava! Eu também... Peraí! Saga... Você disse que eu decidi fazer o que?

Saga – Você decidiu dar pro Aioros antes do Seiya.

Saori – Dar?

Aioros – Acho que ta todo mundo confundindo as coisas aqui.

Saori pega o cetro dourado e começa a correr atrás de Saga.

Saga - Eu não tive culpa. Eu só traduzi a situação.

Saori – Eu num dei e nem vou dar pra ninguém.

Aioria – Mas Aioros... Você disse que a Saori ia liberar pra você, então...

Aioros – Bem... Era surpresa, mas é que a Saori vai liberar a praia do santuário pra mim e aí todos os cavaleiros vão poder ir também.

Seiya – A praia?

Aioros – É.

Seiya – O tempo todo você estava falando da praia?

Aioros – É.

Seiya – Hum... Então ainda tenho tempo pra fazer a Saori liberar outra coisa pra mim...

Shun – E a Minu?

Seiya – Com a Minu é diferente. Eu caso com a Minu e com a Saori é só diversão.

Shiryu – Vou contar pra Minu.

Seiya – NÃO! Eu só tava brincando Shiryu, Hehehe... Num leva a serio não.

Depois de espancar Saga, Saori reúne de novo os cavaleiros.

Saori – Ta faltando gente aqui.

Miro – Os cavaleiros de Prata resolveram ir embora na hora que tava aquela putari... quer dizer, confusão.

Hyoga – E foram alguns cavaleiros de bronze também. A turma do Jabu.

Jabu – Eu to aqui.

Saori – Ta bem. Vou descontar da cesta básica deles e... bem, vou fazer a chamada de novo.

Kanon – Palhaçada...

Saori – FICA NA SUA!

Saga – Melhor você ficar mesmo. Aquele cetro dourado dói pra caramba.

Mu – Eu que o diga!

Saori – Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki...

Shiryu – Ta aqui não.

Shun – ELE FOI NO BANHEIRO! SERÁ QUEM NEM ISSO PODE, SHIRYU?

Shiryu – Sei lá... Vai ver isso foi só um pretexto pra pular a janela e ir embora...

Shun voa no pescoço de Shiryu.

Shun – Linguarudo, chato... É melhor parar de mexer com o Ikki.

June – Para com isso, Shun!

June separa Shun de Shiryu.

Camus – Deu a louca no santuário. Até o Shun que odeia a violência, agora quer bater no Shiryu.

Saori continua fazendo a chamada. Todos os cavaleiros de prata, com exceção de June, Shina, Marin e Misty, tinha ido embora e os 4 amigos de Jabú também.

Saori – O primeiro passo para terminar os conflitos entre a gente, é que cada um diga o que pensa de cada um.

Aioros – Isso vai dar confusão...

Seiya – E aquele negócio da praia?

Saori – Amanhã, nós vamos à praia do santuário.

Kanon – E o amigo oculto?

Saori – A gente vai ter que fazer de novo, porque muitos cavaleiros foram embora, então depois da gente falar tudo o que pensa de cada um, a gente tira os nomes de novo.

Kanon – Então esse nome que eu tirei, num ta valendo mais não?

Saori – Não.

Kanon – Ufa! Que bom, que num vale mais. Eu tinha tirado você.

Saori - ...

Mú – Que sortudo!

Aioria – Foi uma sorte muito grande mesmo, num estar mais valendo.

Saori – E VAMOS COMEÇAR COM O... Seiya!

Seiya – Eu? Porque eu?

Saori – Porque eu quero.

Seiya – E eu falo o que?

Saori – Vai falar de cada um. Fale de mim primeiro.

Seiya – Falar tudo o que eu quiser?

Saori – É. Fala sua opinião a respeito de cada pessoa.

Seiya – Mesmo que seja coisa ruim?

Saori – Sim.

Seiya – Falo primeiro de você?

Saori – É.

Seiya – Posso começar então?

Saori – Pode.

Seiya – Você...

Saori – Fala.

Seiya – Dependendo do que eu falar você vai me bater?

Saori – Não. Não vou te bater.

Seiya – E eu posso falar mentiras?

Saori – Lógico que não pode.

Seiya – Então eu vou falar.

Saori – Estamos esperando.

Seiya – Mas lembre-se de que você não vai me bater.

Saori – Eu não vou te bater.

Seiya – Ta bem. Eu acho que você... Saori, você... É muito bonita.

Saori fica vermelha e sorri feliz.

Saori – Ah... obrigada!

Seiya – Mas o que tem de bonita, tem de metida, burra, escandalosa, mimada, chata pra caramba e insuportável.

Saori está pasma.

Seiya – Você prometeu que não iria me bater.

Saori – Er... Agora... Você... fala do Mu.

Seiya – O Mu? Ah... Ele é meio lerdo. É abobado. Mas é um cara até meio legal. Ele conserta minha armadura de graça.

Mu - # Abobado é? Da próxima vez eu pulverizo essa sua armadura de latão. #

Saori – Fala do Aldebaran.

Seiya – Adebaran é no mínimo retardado. Desde que eu cortei o chifre dele, ele num mandou arrumar. E olha que o Mu mora pertinho dele. E ele é meio doido. Fica rindo sozinho... Acho que ele é drogado... Num vou muito com a cara dele não.

Aldebaran – Você vai ver quem é drogado, seu jumento!

Saori – Aldebaran, sente-se.

Aldebaran – Eu vou partir a cara desse infeliz. Ele me xingou de retardado drogado.

Saori aponta o cetro dourado pra Aldebaran que senta na hora.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oie!

Saiu rápido esse capítulo, né? É q já tava pronto. Quando eu tiver q escrever, provavelmente vou começar a enrolar... rsrs

Muito obrigada a todos pelos comentários e continuem mandando! A fic é pro leitores msm!

Luna, eu não vou contar pro Hyoga nem pro Donald que eles não são seus patos preferidos.Hehehe...

Jaq, ta precisando rir! Certo, vou me esforçar o máximo aqui!

Até !

Talita Sagittarius e Pom Pom de Apus


	3. A Idéia Se Repete

CAP. 03 - A idéia se repete 

Saori – Agora fale do Saga.

Saga olha com ódio pra Seiya e começa a torcer os punhos ameaçadoramente.

Seiya – Er... o Saga... ele... é muito legal e...

Shun – Ikki, eu to com fome.

Ikki – Saori, meu irmão ta com fome.

Saori – Ah ta. Continue Seiya.

Ikki - Quando é que você vai liberar o rango, Saori?

Saori – Que rango? Num vai ter nada de comer. Estamos numa reunião importante!

Ikki – Como assim num tem nada pra comer? Ficar todo esse tempo aqui aturando você e suas idéias insanas sem comer num da não.

Aioria – Ah, isso é verdade. Agora que falou me deu fome.

Hyoga – Podia servir um pasteizinhos de bacalhau...

Shiryu – E um chazinho pra acompanhar...

Saori – Ai céus...

Afrodite – Saori, eu vou la em casa comer alguma coisa e já volto.

Camus – Eu vou em casa comer também.

Miro – Camus, eu posso comer na sua casa hoje? É que minha casa ta longe.

Camus – Claro! Vamos fazer lasanha?

Kanon – Oba! Posso comer na sua casa também?

Camus – Só se levar o refrigerante.

Aioria – Eu levo bebida também.

Aioros – Nesse caso eu ajudo a preparar a lasanha.

Shun – Eu posso comer também?

Ikki – Claro que pode, Shun. Vai arrumando tudo, Camus, porque eu e Shun já vamos descer.

Miro – Olha que folgado! E vocês vão levar o que?

Ikki – Água.

Camus – Então ta. Eu e Miro já vamos começar a fazer a lasanha enquanto vocês vão pegar as bebidas.

Mu – Eu quero ir também.

Saori – Ninguém vai sair daqui.

Seiya – Saori, eu também to com fome.

Saori – VOCÊS VÃO FAZER O QUE EU MANDO, PORTANTO VAMOS CONTINUAR COM A NOSSA CONFRATERNIZAÇÃO.

Shiryu – Que confraternização?

Camus – E a lasanha?

Saori – SÓ DEPOIS QUE A REUNIÃO ACABAR. AGORA SENTA AÍ E FICA QUIETO.

Camus – Credo!

Miro – Foi-se nossa festinha...

Os cavaleiros se sentam.

Saori – Continue Seiya.

Seiya – Ah nem...

Saori – CONTINUA LOGO!

Seiya – O Saga é legal, o Mascara da Morte é macumbeiro, o Aioria é temperamental, o Shaka é babaca igual o Mu, o Dohko é um filósofo chato, o Miro é um convencido, o Aioros é um egoísta que voltou do inferno pra perturbar minha vida, e que eu vou mandar de volta pra lá e também...

Aioros – Mal agradecido. Você vai ver que legal quando eu der uma flechada na sua cabeça. Melhor... eu vou te espancar agora.

Aioros pula em cima de Seiya e os dois começam a brigar.

Cavaleiros – PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA!

Mascara da morte – Bate nele Aioros! O infeliz me chamou de macumbeiro. Ele vai ver... eu vou fazer uma macumba muito bem feita pra ele.

Saori entra na briga e bate nos dois com o cetro dourado. Seiya e Aioros param de brigar.

Saori – AIOROS, VOCÊ FICA NO SEU CANTO. Depois você fala o que quiser pro Seiya, mas não é permitido partir pro ataque.

Aioros – Ele me insultou.

Saori – Sim, mas batendo nele não vai resolver nada.

Seiya – Então porque você me bateu?

Saori -...

Saga – Aioros, você tem que aprender a ameaça-lo de longe. Depois eu te ensino.

Saori – Vamos continuar. E dessa vez sem pancadaria.

Seiya – Minha cabeça ta doendo.

Aioros – A minha também.

Saori – Ta bem... Então o Seiya pode parar e quem vai começar a falar dos amigos é o Shiryu.

(Silêncio)

Saori – Cadê o Shiryu?

Shun – Ta dormindo.

Hyoga – E alguns cavaleiros de ouro também, olha só.

Saori pega o cetro dourado e espanca um por um. Os cavaleiros acordam assustados.

Saori – Vocês são umas pragas. Depois a Terra começa a ser destruída e vocês colocam a culpa em mim.

Cavaleiros - ...

Shun – Eu to com fome.

Saori – Desisto...

Cavaleiros começam a festejar.

Saori - ... por hoje, porque amanhã tem mais.

Cavaleiros ficam tristes de novo.

Saori – Todo mundo no meu templo amanhã às 08:00hs. E chamem os cavaleiros que foram embora sem minha permissão.

June – Da até dó deles...

Miro – Camus... sobre a lasanha, ainda podemos ir comer?

Camus – Só de saber que tenho que voltar aqui amanhã eu já perdi a fome.

Miro – Mas eu não!

Camus – Ta bem. Pode ir comer.

Saori – Hei! Esperem! Vamos fazer o amigo oculto.

Kanon – Maldição!

Saori escreve o nome deles num papelzinho, embaralha e depois da pra cada um tirar um.

Saori – Daqui uns 3 dias a gente faz a troca de presentes.

Seiya – Eu quero trocar o meu papelzinho.

Saori – Não pode.

Aioria – Por tudo que é mais sagrado, troca comigo, Seiya!

Seiya troca com Aioria mesmo sem saber o nome que estava no papel.

Saori – VOCÊS ESTÃO TRAPACEANDO!

Seiya lê o nome que tava no papel.

Seiya – ME DEVOLVE O MEU.

Aioria – Hehehe... Já trocou, ta feito.

Seiya pula nas costas de Aioria e tenta derruba-lo para tirar o papelzinho das mãos do Leão.

Saori – Lembrem-se que não devem contar pra ninguém quem você tirou.

Hyoga – Olha Shun, eu tirei o...

Hyoga olha pra Saori que estava olhando pra ele e disfarça.

Hyoga – Eu acho que vai chover.

Camus – Quem você tirou?

Miro – Não vou dizer.

Camus – Me fala.

Miro – Você não ouviu o que a vac... quer dizer, Saori disse?

Camus – Sim, mas...

Miro – Nada de mas. Vamos comer Lasanha!

Os cavaleiros vão embora.

No dia seguinte...

Aldebaran – Já estamos todos aqui no seu templo como você pediu.

Os cavaleiros estavam todos de roupa de banho e carregavam bóias, guarda-sol, toalha e outros acessórios de praia. Saori estava meio descabelada e parecia com muito sono. Aioros era o mais animado.

Saori – Quem? Quê? Porque?

Seiya – Foi você que pediu pra gente vir hoje, esqueceu?

Saori – Quantas horas agora?

Kanon avista o relógio do santuário.

Kanon – São 06:35 da manhã.

Saori – SEUS MALDITOS! EU MANDEI VOCÊS VIREM ÀS 08:00 HORAS!

Ikki – Mas é que a gente quer aproveitar o solzinho da manhã.

Shiryu – Olha Saori! Eu trouxe a Shunrey.

Shunrey – Oi!

Shiryu – Acho que não tem problema ela ir nadar com a gente.

Seiya – Boa idéia! Vou ligar pra Minu.

Ikki – Esmeralda...

Máscara da morte – Defuntos não nadam, Ikki.

Ikki – AVEE FÊNIXXX!

Mascara da morte voa longe.

Máscara da morte – Credo! Foi só um comentário...

Saori – Nós não vamos na praia hoje.

Aioros – QUÊ? COMO ASSIM?

Saori – Vamos amanhã. Eu pensei em fazer outra coisa hoje.

Todos os 88 cavaleiros começam a reclamar ao mesmo tempo e ninguém entende ninguém. Vira uma gritaria dos infernos.

Aioros – Maldita!

Shina – Mentirosa.

Misty – Logo hoje que ta com um sol ótimo pra bronzear...

Marin – Sua FDP!

Saga – Nos arrumamos à toa...

Spartam – Eu vou embora.

Tremi – Deusa de araque!

Dócrates – Só me faz perder tempo...

Saori – Hei!... HEI! SE FOREM EMBORA DE NOVO VOCÊS...

Hyoga – Eles já foram, Saori.

Saori – Grrrrrr! Vocês ficam aqui. Eu vou tomar café da manhã e já volto.

Shura – Nós vamos em casa trocar de roupa então.

Saori – Ta bem... mas é bom voltarem rapidinho.

June – Minha cabana é longe daqui, então num tem jeito de trocar de roupa não. Vou ter que ficar de biquíni.

Miro – Cabana... Hahahahahahahaha...

Marin – TA RINDO DO QUE? NÓS, CAVALEIROS DE PRATA TEMOS QUE MORAR EM CABANAS NAS REDONDEZAS DO SANTUÁRIO, PORQUE ESSA PÃO DURA, NUM DA NADA A NÃO SER UMA CESTA BÁSICA MIXURUCA.

Saori – Queria que eu fizesse o que? Que distribuísse dinheiro? Tenho que conservar o patrimônio de meu avô. Agora, se vão ficar de roupas de banho, não vão entrar no meu templo, porque aqui é um local sagrado e não permito putaria.

June – Ta me chamando de puta?

Shun – Ta chamando a June de puta?

Saori – Entendam como quiserem.

Shina – Se ta chamando ela, você também ta chamando eu, porque estou de roupa de banho.

Saori – Estou indo comer. Volto daqui a pouco.

Marin – Calma aí! E aquele negócio de puta, ein?

Saori fica assustada. Os cavaleiros nem foram trocar de roupa pra poder observar a briga que estava prestes a rolar.

Saori – Er... Num to nem aí! Se querem ficar peladas que fiquem. Num tenho nada com isso.

June – VOCÊ CHAMOU A GENTE DE PUTA!

Misty – Sim! E eu não sou puta!

Todos - ...

Shina – Agora vai ter pancadaria aqui.

Saori recua com medo.

Saori – Eu... Eu num xinguei ninguém. Vocês me entenderam mal. Parem de inventar história que num tem nada haver.

As amazonas e Misty resolvem perdoar Saori, pra tristeza dos cavaleiros. Saori come e volta pro templo.

Shaka – Festa?

Saori – Sim. Uma festa aqui e agora.

Aioros – Festa o escambal. Eu quero praia!

Shiryu – Na última festa que teve aqui, o Seiya me perseguiu, o santuário veio abaixo e ninguém saiu bem.

Seiya – Eu tava bêbado...

Hyoga – E o Aioria que fez a comida e tava tudo uma porcaria.

Aioria – Você que não sabe apreciar um bom salgadinho.

Shun – E me obrigaram a contar coisas de minha vida íntima no jogo da verdade.

Mu – Tivemos que limpar a bagunça toda depois...

Saori – CHEGA! Não é só porque num deu certo uma vez que num vai dar certo agora.

Shura – Ah, mas eu num quero festa nenhuma não.

Saori – Num tem que querer. Já está decidido. Vocês decidam como querem arrumar tudo e iniciem rápido o evento.

Afrodite – Evento? Que evento?

Saori – Bem... é que num é exatamente uma festa. É uma comemoração no santuário que estarão convidados os soldados e todos os cavaleiros do zodíaco.

Ikki – Que bobeira!

Saori – Bobeira da qual você vai participar.

Saori se levanta.

Saori – Eu vou ficar no meu quarto vendo tv... digo... cuidando de outras coisas e quero tudo pronto até as 14:00 hs.

Cavaleiros estão chocados.

Saori – Ah! E quem num tiver dinheiro pra pagar o ônibus, num vai na praia não.

Aioria – Que ônibus?

Saori – O ônibus que vai carregar vocês até a praia.

Aioros – E quanto é?

Saori – Hum... incluindo a comida, fica sendo... $1524,00

Cavaleiros - O.o ...

Saga – Mas... mas...

Kanon – Mas Saori! Num temos nem $0,50 pra comprar paçoquinha na venda da esquina!

Saori – Num tem dinheiro, num tem praia. Até 14:00hs.

Saori sai deixando os cavaleiros estarrecidos.

Mu – Como é que vamos conseguir todo esse dinheiro? Teria que consertar armaduras uns 20 anos pra juntar.

Aioria – E mesmo assim precisamos arranjar $1524,00 cada um de nós.

Shiryu – Bem... o velho mestre tem um dinheiro guardado e... acho que ele me empresta.

Seiya – O jeito vai ser colocar na conta do orfanato...

Hyoga – Meus amigos na Sibéria com certeza que me emprestarão.

Ikki – Eu tenho muito dinheiro. Da pra pagar a minha e talvez a do Shun...

Ikki tira dinheiro do bolso e começa a contar as moedas.

Shun – O dinheiro vai dar, Ikki?

Ikki – Er... peraí...

Ikki recomeça a contar.

Ikki – Faltam $38,00. A gente tira do orfanato também.

Seiya - ...

Camus – O problema de vocês ta resolvido, mas e o nosso?

Miro – Teremos que vender a armadura?

Aioros – Bem... Se o Aldebaran vender o outro chifre dele...

Aldebaran – Não venderemos nossas armaduras.

Ikki – Olha... eu num tenho nada com isso. O problema agora é de vocês. Venha Shun! Vamos arrumar a porcaria de zona...festa... evento... seja o que for.

Shaka - # Se eu fosse assaltante igual o Ikki, eu também teria dinheiro.#

Os cavaleiros de bronze vão arrumar a decoração com Ikki e os de ouro continuam pensativos no templo de Atena. Os cavaleiros de prata também foram ajudar na decoração pra garantir ao menos 1 pãozinho na cesta básica do mês.

Aioros – Hei! Eu tenho uma idéia!

Aioria – Pra que?

Aioros – Pra gente arrumar dinheiro.

Kanon – Então diz.

Aioros – A gente aproveita o evento e...

Aioros explica sua idéia. Todos concordam e vão ajudar na decoração.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oie!

Outro capítulo que já estava pronto, então só editei algumas coisas...

A festa a que me referi na fic, é da minha fic "A Festa no Santuário", mas caso não tenha lido e não está afim de ler, não se preocupe, pois foi só uma citação, e não uma continuação daquela fic.

Agradeço mt a todos que comentaram e a todos que lêem.

Até o próximo capítulo! E continuem comentando!

Talita Sagittarius e Pom Pom de Apus


	4. Plano de Aioros

CAP. 04 – Plano de Aioros

Ás 14:00hs já estava tudo arrumado e Saori veio supervisionar. Depois de reclamar de tudo, Atena abre as portas do santuário e deixa entrar os convidados.

Shun – Olha, Ikki! Aquele é o Sorento?

Ikki – Caramba! Saori convidou Poseidon e seus marinas!

Hyoga – Também vieram os guerreiros deuses de Asgard.

Hyoga vê Fler e sai correndo em direção a ela.

Shiryu – Nossa! Mas isso já é demais!

Seiya – O que?

Shiryu aponta pra entrada do santuário.

Shun – Hades e...

Ikki – Pandora!

Ikki vai até Pandora. Shun se esconde de Hades.

Shiryu – E os malditos espectros também vieram...

Saori, que parecia muito irritada vai falar com Hades.

Saori – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Hades – Vim por causa da festa.

Saori – Eu não convidei você e nem seus espectros.

Hades – Bem... mas eu pensei que sim, porque Poseidon e Hilda estão aqui...

Saori – Eu já vou resolver isso também, mas vá embora, porque isso aqui é uma festa do santuário.

Hades – A gente mal chega e você já nos manda embora?

Poseidon – Sorento tava escutando a conversa de vocês e me contou que você ta mandando Hades embora...

Saori – E você também.

Poseidon – Eu?

Saori – Sim, você e seus marinas.

Pandora – Olha só, Ikki! Essa minha sósia de franja e cabelo roxo ta expulsando a gente daqui.

Ikki – Ninguém vai embora! Saori, deixa eles aqui, afinal que mal há nisso?

Saori - ... Está bem, mas qualquer confusão, por menor que seja, vocês vão cair fora daqui.

Hades – Hum...

Poseidon - ...

Saori – ENTENDERAM?

Hades e Poseidon – Ta bem!

Aioros estava numa barraquinha de tiro ao alvo.

Aioros – VENHAM GANHAR PRÊMIOS ACERTANDO O ALVO! COM A FLECHA DE SAGITÁRIO NINGUÉM ERRA! ACERTE O ALVO E RECEBERÁ SEU PRÊMIO!

Tremi – UAU! Meu sonho é atirar com a flecha de Sagitário!

Tremi pega o arco e a flecha, mas Aioros toma da mão dele.

Aioros – Só depois que pagar.

Tremi – Que? Tenho que pagar?

Aioros – Lógico! Acha que pode atirar com meu arco e flecha sagrado assim de graça?

Tremi – Ta bem... E quanto é?

Aioros - $50,00 cada tiro de flecha.

Tremi – VOCÊ É MALUCO?

Aioros – Se num tem dinheiro, vá embora.

Tremi – Seu... seu... mercenário! E qual é o prêmio?

Aioros – Bem... você terá a honra de treinar durante um dia inteiro com o cavaleiro de ouro, Miro de Escorpião.

Tremi – Hum... ta bem. Essa é uma oportunidade única. Talvez nunca mais eu encoste no arco e flecha de Sagitário... e treinar com um cavaleiro de ouro... é o sonho de qualquer cavaleiro de prata!

Tremi começa a contar o dinheiro, separa $50,00 e da pra Aioros que lhe entrega o arco e flecha.

Aioros – A regra é o seguinte: Ta vendo a foto da Saori?

Tremi olha pra uma foto 3x4 da Saori que estava a 32 metros do local indicado para disparar a flecha.

Tremi – Er... acho que sim... só vejo um borrão roxo...

Aioros – Então... você deve acertar no 4º fio de cabelo do lado esquerdo da cabeça dela.

Tremi – Mas como é que eu vou enxergar isso? To muito longe e a foto é muito pequena!

Aioros – Não consegue ver? Então você precisa de óculos. Vá comprar um pra você na barraca do Afrodite.

Tremi – Mas eu enxergo perfeitamente bem. Só num consigo ver a foto, porque...

Aioros – Você é louco de discutir com um cavaleiro de ouro?

Tremi – Perdão! Eu vou lá agora mesmo e volto quando comprar um óculos. Me da meu dinheiro que eu...

Aioros – Num dou nada não. Você vai voltar aqui, num é? Então cai fora e volte quando estiver enxergando.

Tremi se afasta rapidamente procurando a barraca de Afrodite.

Mu andava de um lado pro outro com uma prancheta na mão e observava a todos. Siegfried encosta numa estátua de um deus, cruza os braços e fica observando o movimento. Mu anota alguma coisa na prancheta e vai em direção à Siegfried.

Mu – Você está multado!

Siegfried – Ein?

Mu – Eu sou fiscal aqui e é expressamente proibido encostar nas estátuas sagradas do santuário.

Siegfried – Onde é que ta escrito isso?

Mu mostra a prancheta pra Siegfried.

Mu – Artigo 01 do código penal de Atena.

Siegfried – Mas como é que eu ia saber?

Mu – Se está no santuário, devia saber as regras. Agora pague a multa.

Siegfried – Vou pagar nada não. Eu num sabia.

Mu – Problema é seu. Eu num tenho o dia todo. Paga logo.

Siegfried – Porque? Vai me bater caso eu não pague?

Mu – Eu? Não. Sou só o fiscal. Quem vai te encher de porrada é ele.

Mu aponta pra Aldebaran, que por algum motivo parecia 3 vezes mais bombado e ameaçador.

Siegfried - ... Eu... Não quero criar problemas, porque vim aqui pra me divertir, e... quanto é a porcaria da multa?

Mu – são $100,00.

Siegfried – O QUÊ? ISSO SÓ PORQUE EU ENCOSTEI NESSA MALDITA ESTÁTUA?

Mu escreve algo na prancheta.

Mu – Agora você tem que pagar $124,00

Siegfried – PORQUE?

Mu – Você insultou uma estátua sagrada do santuário. Esse é o artigo 02 do código penal de Atena.

Mu mostra a prancheta pra Siegfried que se revolta.

Siegfried – VOCÊ ESCREVEU ISSO AÍ AGORA!

Mu – Escrevi não.

Siegfried – ESCREVEU SIM. É MELHOR PEGAR OUTRO PRA PALHAÇO, PORQUE EU JÁ PERCEBI TUDO.

Mu – Já que é assim, melhor eu ir conversar com Hilda sobre o comportamento de um de seus guerreiros Deuses e espere um pouco que Aldebaran já está vindo.

Siegfried – E eu vou falar com Atena sobre isso.

Mu – À vontade! Ela vai adorar saber que você xingou a estátua preferida dela e ainda está desrespeitando as leis do santuário. Ah! E olhe Aldebaran alí! ALDEBARAN! VEM CÁ!

Siegfried – EI, EI, EI! Espera aí. Ta bem, já entendi. Toma o dinheiro.

Siegfried entrega o dinheiro pra Mu que começa a contar pra ver se ta certo. Aioria se aproxima.

Aioria – Tudo certo aí, Mu?

Mu – Agora sim. Siegfried desrespeitou as leis do santuário, mas já pagou a multa.

Mu entrega o dinheiro pra Aioria.

Siegfried – Eu... eu vou... pra lá...

Siegfried começa a se afastar o mais rápido que pode, mas Aioria o chama.

Siegfried – O que foi agora?

Aioria – Essa nota de $100,00 é falsa.

Siegfried – Falsa nada! Eu recebi diretamente de Hilda!

Mu escreve algo na prancheta.

Aioria – Então Hilda da dinheiro falso pra seus guerreiros? Você está sujando o nome de sua representante.

Mu – Você nos deve $174,00.

Siegfried – Você é louco, né?

Mu – Ah não! Olhe só... você deve $100,00 porque a nota que nos deu é falsa, então terá que dar outra, $24 por insultar a estátua e nos deve $50,00 de multa porque tentou enganar os sagrados cavaleiros de Atena.

Siegfried – Outra multa?

Mu mostra a prancheta pra Siegfried.

Mu – Artigo 03 do código penal de Atena: Qualquer tentativa de enganar cavaleiros de Atena, deverá ser multado em $50,00.

Siegfried – Mas a nota não é falsa!

Aioria – Ah, é sim!

Siegfried – Eu quero sair daqui bem rápido. Toma $174,00 e me devolve minha nota de $100,00, que vocês acham que é falsa.

Aioria – Devolvo não. Essa nota será queimada. Está pensando que vou devolve-la, pra você tentar enganar outro cavaleiro? É melhor você cair fora antes que a coisa complique mais pra você.

Siegfried vai embora indignado.

Mu – Conseguimos $274,00 de uma vez só.

Aioria – Sim, mas não devemos arriscar muito com uma só pessoa. Ele que é muito burro, mas nem todos são assim.

Mu – E quanto mais já conseguiu?

Aioria – Meu irmão conseguiu $150,00, e Afrodite $123,00. Camus ao que parece ta se dando bem também. Vou lá pegar o dinheiro agora.

Aioria mostrava todo o dinheiro que eles, Aioros e Afrodite tinham conseguido, dentro de um vidro.

Mu sorri orgulhoso e procura a próxima vítima.

Do outro lado do santuário, a festa tava bem mais animada pros cavaleiros de bronze.

Seiya – Caramba! Já provou isso aqui, Shiryu?

Shiryu – Sim! É cachaça... e da boa!

Shun – É mesmo...

Ikki tira o copo das mãos de Shun.

Ikki – Você não vai tomar isso, Shun.

Shun – Mas Ikki! Num tem outra coisa...

Hyoga – Deixa ele, Ikki. Shun num é mais criança.

Shun pega outro copo na mesa e começa a tomar. Ikki tira o copo de Shun outra vez.

Shun – BUAAAAAAAAAA...

Ikki – Se você encostar nisso de novo, eu te tranco no banheiro a festa toda!

Shun – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Shina – Hahahahahaha... o que deu na Saori, pra liberar tanta cachaça assim? Ela nunca deixou nem cerveja entrar no santuário!

Templo de Atena

Saori – Tatsumi... os distribuidores de refrigerante e água mineral já chegaram?

Tatsumi – Sim, senhorita. O refrigerante já foi bem distribuído pra todos. Na verdade acho que vai sobrar, e muito. A água ainda está pra chegar.

Saori se levanta, vai até a janela de seu templo e começa a observar o movimento da festa.

Saori – Tatsumi... porque eles estão agindo feito idiotas?

Saori estava observando Jabú rebolando em cima de umas caixas de madeira, que ele fazia de palanque. Depois ela olha pra Seiya que dava cambalhotas no chão e pra Marin que pisotiava sua máscara e dizia que ia casar com o monstro do lago.

Tatsumi – Sei não, senhorita. Acho que esse é o normal deles.

Saori – É... deve ser.

Saori sai de perto da janela e volta pro seu trono.

Rhadamanthys se aproxima de Aioria.

Rhadamanthys – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Você que é o monstro do lago? HUAHUAHUAHUA...

Aioria – Você está bêbado?

Rhadamanthys – HAHAHAHAHAHA... MONSTRO DO LAGO!

Aioria – Sim! Você está bêbado! Se está bêbado quer dizer que... Saori serviu bebida alcoólica na festa?

Rhadamanthys – OLHEM O MONSTRO DO LAGO! HAHAHAHAHAHA...

Aioria – Monstro do lago... Da onde ele tirou essa?

Aioria se afasta de Rhadamanthys que continuava rindo. Mu conversava com Tétis, que parecia muito irritada.

Mu – Mas vai ter que pagar.

Tétis – Isso não tem lógica.

Mu mostra a prancheta pra Tétis.

Mu – Artigo 04 do código penal de Atena: Quem pisar no chão sagrado do santuário, tem que pagar multa de $80,00

Tétis – Se eu num pisar no chão, vou pisar onde?

Mu – Pode pisar no chão. Só num pode pisar nesse exato pedacinho que você está pisando agora.

Tétis – E porque não?

Mu – Porque é sagrado, oras!

Tétis – Sagrado porque?

Mu – Se quer saber da história do santuário, compre o livro: "Tudo sobre o santuário de Atena". Aí você também vai poder ler as regras do santuário pra num faltar com respeito à Atena toda vez que vier aqui. O livro você pode comprar com Shaka.

Tétis – Eu num vou comprar nada. E muito menos pagar essa multa.

Mu – Então vai ter que resolver isso com Aldebaran.

Tétis – E o que ele vai fazer?

Mu – Vai te espancar.

Tétis – Ah, é mesmo? Então chama ele aqui.

Mu chama Aldebaran, que vem na hora.

Mu – Ela não quer pagar a multa. Pode espanca-la.

Aldebaran – Desculpe Mu, mas não bato em mulheres.

Tétis – Ainda por cima é machista...

Aldebaran – Porque? Você quer que eu te espanque?

Tétis – Não, mas essa discriminação é atitude machista.

Aldebaran – Num é isso... é que eu gosto de mulheres e não gosto de bater nelas...

Tétis – Ah, então tudo bem. Agora vou embora, porque num vou pagar por algo que num fiz.

Aldebaran fica na frente de Tétis tampando a passagem.

Aldebaran – Mas num posso deixar você ir assim. Desrespeitou as regras, vai ter que pagar. Cadê o Mu?

Mu estava conversando com Ikki, e Pandora estava do lado. Os 3 se aproximam de Tétis e Aldebaran.

Mu – Problema resolvido. Se Aldebaran num bate...

Ikki – Eu bato.

Tétis - ...

Pandora – Não duvide. E dói pra caramba.

Tétis começa a ficar com medo e fica em posição de luta.

Ikki – Não me importa nem um pouco se meu inimigo é homem, mulher, criança ou velho. Eu desço o cacete sem me importar com nada.

Ikki se prepara pra espancar Tétis. A marina se prepara pra defender, mas Aldebaran a segura.

Aldebaran – O fato de eu não bater, num me impede de segurar. Você num vai poder nem reagir.

Tétis – Dois contra um é covardia!

Mu – Pague a multa e pode ir.

Tétis – Não pago.

Ikki vai dar um soco em Tétis, mas Mu o segura.

Mu – Última chance.

Tétis – EU PAGO, EU PAGO!

Aldebaran solta Tétis. Ela paga e vai embora pra perto de Poseidon.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oie!

Esse é o último capítulo q já estava pronto... minhas férias acabaram, vou ter q voltar a escrever.

Parece q tem pouca gente lendo, mas vou continuar até o fim. Não vou deixar a fic sem terminar. Agradeço mt, mt a todos que comentaram. Obrigada por ler!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Talita Sagittarius e Pom Pom de Apus.

Obs.: Pom Pom avisa aos fãs que vai voltar, afinal, onde o Saga ta, ele ta tb!XD


End file.
